Takeshi Isamu
Author Contact Information: FFXIV: N/A Discord: Kian#7610 Skype: Given upon request BASIC INFORMATION Full name: Isamu Takeshi (Last, first) Pronunciation: E-sa-mU – Tah-ke-shE Species: Miqo'te, Seeker of the Sun Gender: Male Age: 26 Birthday: 10/17 Sexuality: Bisexual with Homosexual lean Nationality: Doman Religion: N/A Languages: Common/English; Doman/Japanese Native language: Doman Relationship Status: Single PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 5'8’’ Weight: 158 lbs Figure/build: Athletic, Muscled, moderate. Hair color: Dull Black, purple streaks added. Hairstyle: Recently cut, Short and semi-tame. Bangs learn towards the right side. Facial Hairstyle: None. He likes to keep clean-shaven. He does his best to groom daily. Eye colour: Gold/yellow. Commonly described like Honey, Goldenrod. Reflect light at night. Skin/fur/etc colour: Sunkissed, Peach-orange toned skin, Dull black fur. Tattoos: Tribal tattoo on his left side, covers chest and arm. He takes great pride in his ink. Piercings: Ear Piercings x2, One near tip of ears, one set lower for cuffs and chains. Always has fangs earrings on top piercings. These were from the W' tribe. Scars/distinguishing marks: Magenta streaks on cheeks. Multiple blade scars on torso. Gunshot scar in Left collarbone. Scar on upper left forearm. Preferred style of clothing: Cloth, Light armor; Prefers Ease of mobility. Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: --Chain necklace of shells and set of 5 teeth around the neck, rests at chest level. HEALTH Smoker? No, but may pick up the habit. Drinker? Socially. Recreational Drug User? No Addictions: N/A Allergies: N/A Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Heart Disease - Runs in his family, showing signs of Early Onset. Often noted when under stress, his chest will hurt, often described as "A bird angrily beating against its cage.", causing sharp pain. Takeshi tolerates it well enough, but will try to avoid undue duress when possible. Any medication regularly taken: N/A Additional: ECHO -'' Randomly occuring (mostly), triggered by Aether fluxuations. Will cause memory visions, Aether sickness (Fever, Cold sweat, confusion) and black outs. Takeshi also has an off chance to gain the ability to see Aether in the world and interact with it. Currently, he cannot control the Echo, but slowly, he is grasping the idea of what triggers it. PERSONALITY Generally quiet upon first meeting, Takeshi may first come across as a dark, mysterious person. He is loathe to share personal details, and likes to keep his identity hidden when possible. He could either come across as shy, or secretive. However, this is to hide the fact he is extremely soft, 'breakable' as he'd put it. Regardless, if one perseveres, they'll find that he is a loving, genuine soul. Beneath his mask of shadow and grief, he is sweet, energetic, akward, but also loyal, and may prove to be fearless against those who threaten his own. 'Likes: ' '''Dislikes: Garlean Empire Fears/phobias: 'Death, Extreme Heights Favorite color(s): Purple Hobbies: Crafting; Cooking, Leatherworking, Cloth craft ''SKILLS Talents/skills: Cooks decently well, Sings in both Eorzean and Doman Operate any vehicles? Learned saddleback horseriding, learned to ride Chocobos. EATING HABITS Diet: Omnivore. Favorite food(s): Doman: Sukiyaki, Oden, Udon, Yakizakana, Donburi, Nikujaga. Gyoza. Eorzean: '''Favourite drink(s): Non-Alcoholic: Sakura Tea, Soy Milk, Matcha Latte, Genmaicha Alcoholic: Sake, Umeshu Plum Wine, Momoshu Peach Liquor Disliked food(s): Doman: Anything Tofu. Disliked drink(s): Non-Alcoholic: Matcha (straight), Happoshu, Shochu, Kombucha, Aojiru Alcoholic: Whiskey, Yuzushu (Citrus), Amazake (Fermented Rice Drink), HOUSE AND HOME Describe the character’s house/home: -Stays in Gridania whenever possible. -He keeps the room very clean. Anything out of place is quickly put back. -He is easily upset, if he isn't allowed to clean. Do they share their home with anyone? Who?: Khaldas Dazkar (Sargatanas) Significant/special belongings: A bow handed down in his family. COMBAT Fighting skills/techniques: Survival training, Archery Special skills/magical powers/etc: Dark Knight Abilities, Abandoned. Weapon of choice (if any): Twin daggers, Bow or Two-handed Cane. Weaknesses in combat: Overall: Overloads on details; Can be distracted. A bit emotional, Insults tend to provoke. Twin blades: Close range, Tends to not have armor. Archery: Long range, Wind can affect accuracy; Tends not to pay attention to himself. FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES '''''Family Are parents alive or dead? Mother deceased, Father deceased. Father died trying to help Akemi and Takeshi get out. Siblings? Relationship with siblings? Partner/Spouse: N/A Children: N/A Best Friend: Undetermined Other Important Friends: Jaxa Galaxa - Ex-Paladin of Ul'dah; He protects them like a brother. Codec Icyobi - Interested; Likes to adventure with Codec. Would like to do so more often! Kisumi Mismy - ‘The Siren’, Performer of the Arts. Has been very caring and comforting. Kallera Etoille - Mom figure, Takeshi feels very safe. Previously DRK Mentor. A'vette - 'Crimson Songstress', Surprisingly open. Treats like family. Acquaintances: Aleksandria Arcanum - Miqo'te supposedly from Doma. Opinion is mixed. Farfalla - Opinion is neutral; Not sure what to think... Pets: N/A Enemies? The Garlean Empire BACKSTORY & PAST EVENTS Takeshi was born between Masaru Isamu and ??? and grew up in Garlean Held Doma, secretly learning the Shinobi ways from his father. His family did what was told of them, But at the age of 18, his father decides it's time to leave and attempts to get out. He and his family are smuggled albeit barely, his group is set upon by the Garleans and his Father, Masaru, gives their life to let Takeshi and his sister Akemi escape. They barely got away, but manage to temporarily lose the soldiers. Later, while they are resting, they are found. His sister was taken, so he doesn't know her fate. However, he does make it to Eorzea. Arrives in Eorzea at about 18-19, depends on travel time, 3 years before The Calamity. He settles down with a Miqo'te tribe, the W'. They give him a new name, W'yugi Tia, to help him form a new life and conceal his previous identity. He spends quite a bit of time and effort on them. _________________________________________________________________________________ For a time, Takeshi remained in a relationship with Star Amethysta, but eventually, the two break off. Since then, he disappeared for weeks without warning, but upon his return, he tried to make amends and explain that he didn't want to bother everyone, he was looking to improve himself for the sake of others. This did not go over well with everyone, and he found himself ridiculed and received disdain from a couple different people. Of note, he found himself pushed into the waters of the Fisherman's Guild, and then one person pushed him back down before he was given help getting out. This sparked him to become a bit more reclusive, he typically stayed at home or hunted, he didn't typically speak to others. _________________________________________________________________________________ This ended up nearly killing him. One day, he left home, to go hunting in East Shroud, as was becoming routine, and he found himself hit with a smoke bomb, which put him to sleep. When he woke up later, he was bound and being carried by Red-garbed shinobi, but he could not stay awake. They took him to Castrum Orriens, where he then endured torture and interrogation, ideally because of his association with a converted Shinobi, ended up being his sister, Akemi. But in time, it was revealed they were more interested in his Gift, the Echo. While he refused to speak from the beginning, after being subjected to torture and harassment, he caved and provided them an explanation about his Echo, albeit he tried to be vague. This proved to worsen matters, as it was decided that because he was trouble, known to assault the Empire's forces, he was further mistreated, and began to endure beatings and 'tests'. It may have been that they were trying to either convince him to suicide, kill him outright, or brainwash him into converting... Akemi had other plans. She decided it was time for one final act of defiance, and plotted a way to help Takeshi escape once more. When she could, she got him out of his cell and snuck him out, until they reached open areas, and both of them did what they could to avoid conflict. They did have to fight, and this proved fatal for Akemi, who could not defend against the Empire's vast troops. She ends up giving her life to give Takeshi the chance to sneak out, which he did so reluctantly. Upon his next return, he had made his way to Ul'dah to get in contact with his Grand Company and tell them what happened, but he stopped by the quicksand to rest first. He was still suffering from major wounds received during the ordeal. He happened upon Star, Codec and Farfalla, and upon approach, Star cursed and scolded him, which severely dampened his hope. However, Codec tried to vouch and welcome him back. Kisumi and Kallera arrived later, which also provided mixed reactions, however, Takeshi was more inclined to remain neutral, and chose to try and sleep, despite wanting safety and companionship... He chose to curl up with Kallera, knowingly abusing personal space, but he was desperate, wanted to feel cared for, rather than the nagging voice that belittled himself, telling him he was worthless, that he'd been abandoned... His time away had changed him, for worse, and it's clearly evident in his behavior. Category:Character Biographies